Compañero de fútbol
by Michi Noeh
Summary: —¿Cómo se conocieron tú y papá? —preguntó su hija. Ahora que lo pensaba. ¿Cómo conoció al hombre con quien formó una familia? No lo olvidaba, jamás lo haría. —Digamos que fue jugando fútbol.


**Disclaimer: **Bleach es propiedad de Tite Kubo y si fuera posible me casaría con él para ser en parte propietaria. -/-

* * *

_~•__** Compañero de fútbol **__•~_

* * *

Pensarlo siquiera le resulta improbable, poco creíble.

Porque Karin sabe que su hija, al igual que ella, jamás ha estado en la Soul Society. Que jamás ha visto un shinigami. Sabe que, tan raro es para ella que, llegaba a preguntarse si sería verdad todo o si era un cuento que –a ella– le contaron en su primera cita, para dar buena impresión.

Su hija no trata de llamarlo falso por eso la comprende, ¿quién en su sano juicio es capaz de tragarse semejante cuento? ¿Quién es, a la primera línea, capaz de aceptar tal verdad?

Si tan sólo hace un par de días ellos hablaron del tema con ambos de sus hijos, sabe que ninguno comprende todo aquello que es el pasado de Hitsugaya Toushiro, un pasado que rodea al niño y la niña, tan consientes de que existían esos seres faltos de corazón llamados hollows. Por las tardes, de regreso a casa, la niña también presenciaba las almas con cadenas rotas en sus pechos.

Aún así no sabe cómo entenderlo. Eso le dice la turquesa mirada, de su hija, tan parecida a su padre, a Karin. Lo sabe, lo siente.

Sentados en la mesa, los cuatro ya que por ser sábado no hay clases.

El padre de la niña la observa muy disimuladamente, contrario de ella que tenía la preocupación en su semblante. Y lo oye en su interior, lo que su hija piensa cuando ve los rostros de los presentes. _"Una típica familia normal. ¿No?"_ Ella bufaba, con sarcasmo, en su interior, dejándolos a los tres en la mesa haciéndose camino para salir de allí.

—Yo iré. —se ofrece su hijo mayor, pero ella le niega levantándose primero que su esposo quien también parecía dispuesto a hablar.

—Voy yo Toushiro. —sin dejarle formular una pregunta, subió escaleras arriba.

El pecho le dolía, o mejor dicho el corazón, al entrar en la habitación y ver cómo su hija estaba recostada en la cama con los ojos aguados.

—¿Qué somos realmente? —rápidamente había volteado a ella, mirándole a los ojos con enojo.

Y Karin se vio a sí misma, hace más de quince años, haciéndole le misma pregunta a su padre. Comprendió que no fue bueno decirle aquello, Isshin realmente debió sentirse dolido.

Se acercó a su pequeña y la abrazó, sintiendo sobre su pecho las lágrimas que su hija negaba que viera. _"Igual que tú"_ Le diría su esposo, pues su hija tiene ese mismo afán de no mostrarle a nadie su llanto.

Cuando la niña estuvo más calmada se sentó, apretando entre sus puños el acolchado de su cama. Sí, eran demasiadas las cosas que no sabía del mundo.

—Mamá…

Observó los ojos aguamarinas, mirarles con curiosidad. —Dime.

La niña dudó antes de hablar. —¿Cómo se conocieron… tú y mi padre?

Karin calló un momento. Sabía que las intenciones de la pregunta eran, realmente, egoístas, al menos así las describía. Pero no podía juzgarla porque necesitar saber la razón de que sus padres estén juntos. ¿No hizo lo mismo hace años? ¿No le hizo la misma pregunta a su propio padre? Isshin le contestó cómo conoció a Masaki, ella debía hacerlo también.

—Pues… —no supo dónde empezar.

Su encuentro con el joven, en ese tiempo, capitán del décimo escuadrón, fue casual. Casi una coincidencia, tal vez un error.

—Digamos que fue... jugando fútbol. —finalmente susurró en lo bajo, sonriendo de manera dulce.

En las horas siguientes se encargó de explicarle a detalle de los encuentros con Toushiro, claro que omitiendo ciertas partes que más adelante serían íntimas. Pero, definitivamente, nunca en su vida sería capaz de arrepentirse, ni borrar de su memoria cómo conoció a aquel hombre.

Su, ahora, esposo. El padre de sus hijos, y en aquel entonces su compañero de fútbol.

* * *

•

•

**Cortito pero a mí me gustó. ^^ Me salió de mi, a veces, hueca cabeza. Espero que les haya gustado.**

**PD: La imagen es un dibujo medio navideño (¿Se ve el regalo que intenta abrir la niña? o.o) que hice, tuve que fotocopiarlo para subirlo porque el original estaba medio borroneado. Se ve mejor en el blog, o si alguien quiere que se la pase tamaño completo avise… PD 2: No sé pintar bien, por eso el blanco y negro. XD**


End file.
